


гляди, как мы неуклюже летаем — вечно натыкаемся на облака

by Regis



Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Майкрофту шесть, когда у него появляется брат.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [see how we bump against clouds and things](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/248842) by sussexdowns. 



> Бета: KaterinaAvg  
> Вычитка: Ar@lle, Lucky Jack
> 
> Перевод названия фика взят [отсюда](http://www.e-reading-lib.com/book.php?book=4369).

Майкрофту шесть, когда у него появляется брат.

Проходит немного времени, и ребенок начинает проявлять тревожащую способность выбираться из кроваток и колясок, его младенческие крики становятся неотъемлемой частью их жизни, чего бы не случилось, лежи он спокойно.

Мама волнуется за него, конечно. Будь у нее возможность, она бы настелила везде мягких ковров и закруглила все углы. Отец заявляет, что научиться чему-то можно лишь на собственном опыте, но в голосе его сквозит неуверенность, глаза бдительно следят за сыном, а в движениях чувствуется напряженность, неосознанно развившаяся за последние месяцы.

Майкрофт хватается руками за край кроватки Шерлока. Непостижимые ясные серые глаза смотрят на него в ответ. Загадка, требующая решения, и никаких подсказок, с чего начать. Он протягивает руку и на мгновенье прижимает палец к губному желобку Шерлока. В полной противоположности _цыканью_ и намерению заставить замолчать. 

— Палец, — шепчет он. — Любопытство. Оттоманка, зонтик, чайник. — Он продолжает перечислять все свои любимые слова, потом все, что находится рядом, окружающий их мир. 

Майкрофт протягивает Шерлоку руку и улыбается, когда крошечный кулачок сжимается вокруг его пальца. 

\--

Майкрофту десять, его брату четыре. 

Временами Шерлоку нечего сказать. В буквальном смысле — словно он никогда и не учился говорить. И это вовсе не упрямство. Шерлок может быть, а часто и бывает самым невыносимо упрямым ребенком, какой когда-либо существовал. Но тут совсем другое. Есть разница между _отказом говорить_ и _когда тебе нечего сказать_. 

Женщина, нанятая для того, чтобы разобраться в причудах его брата, по мнению Майкрофта, хочет как лучше, но совершенно не годится для этой работы. Нет никакого смысла искать пробелы и пытаться заполнить их, так как их просто нет и _все на месте._ Есть лишь едва заметные сдвиги и трещины, расходящиеся словно капилляры, рассыпающиеся искрами или пускающие корни. 

— Ты можешь сказать мне, милый, — мягко спрашивает она, — какой звук издает это животное?

Она показывает Шерлоку изображение собаки. Он смотрит на нее в упор, потому что конечно, _конечно_.

Несмотря на неудачу, она продолжает, показывая ему лошадь. 

— А это?

Шерлок моргает.

Гуси, котята, малиновки, и Майкрофт чувствует, как напряжение нарастает. Карточки с картинками и простейшие вопросы для _младенцев_ , и наконец на карточке с петухом и начале очередного «Ты можешь?», Шерлок разражается оглушительным и буйным кукареканьем. 

У Майкрофта звенит в ушах, а Шерлок выглядит чрезвычайно довольным собой.

\--

Майкрофту двенадцать, его брату шесть.

Эта симметрия радует его. Он никогда больше не будет в два раза старше Шерлока. Квантификатор, не имеющий особого смысла, и все же такой гармоничный. Майкрофта притягивают четкость и порядок так же, как Шерлока притягивает хаос. Он размышляет, не изменится ли это со временем, при постоянном сравнении с единственным сопоставимым набором данных, к которому у брата будет доступ. Он сомневается. (Порой даже на собственную память нельзя положиться.) В Шерлоке есть дикость, ему неведомая. Энтропия спутанных кудрей, исцарапанных коленок и грязных рук. Вибрация, исходящая из глубины его существа и спиралью раскручивающаяся наружу. «Нет», — решает Майкрофт (мысль скользит по краю воронки, стремясь к ее центру и закручиваясь внутрь ). Они никогда не придут к компромиссу.

Неожиданно это противостояние его тоже радует.

Он возвращается к рисованию контурной карты сада. Он зарыл в землю бисер, синее и зеленое стекло, переливающееся словно вода. Он выводит четкую черную X, когда заканчивает. X — _неизвестное_. X - _переменная_. _Искомая величина_. 

Теперь игра для него заключается в ожидании момента, когда сокровище будет найдено.

\--

Майкрофту шестнадцать, его брату десять. 

Роду Холмсов присуще слабое сердце и, _как правило_ , это лишь праздное замечание, звучащее с нерегулярной частотой. 

Ладони Шерлока все ободраны, когда он подпрыгивает и машет рукой мальчику, входящему в закрытый бассейн. Невозможно определить с первого взгляда откуда у брата царапины. Шерлок пренебрегает условностями как вербально, так и физически. Более чем возможно, что _такт_ — как раз тот социальный навык, который в него вбить просто необходимо. 

И несмотря на все это.

Как все еще любит повторять отец, научиться чему-то можно лишь на собственном опыте.

Мальчик улыбается и вежливо кивает в ответ.

А потом.

*

Сердце Шерлока останавливается, и сердце Майкрофта тоже.

Сердце Майкрофта начинается биться вновь, быстро и сильно.

*

В конце концов Майкрофт все же засыпает, но что-то заставляет его резко открыть глаза, и он видит брата. Тот сидит на противоположной спинке кровати и пытается удержать наперсток на носу.

— Что ты делаешь здесь? — спрашивает Майкрофт, его голос уставший и охрипший. — Ты должен быть в…

Шерлок ухмыляется, изогнув губы, и пропадает с глаз.

«Ты должен быть в постели», — думает Майкрофт. В глаза словно песок насыпали, и он не знает, который сейчас час. Лишь спустя некоторое время он замечает, что Шерлок летает по комнате и о чем-то возбужденно рассказывает.  
— Что? — переспрашивает он.

— Карл Пауэрс, — медленно повторяет Шерлок. Подчеркнуто терпеливо. — Мой друг. Ну, новый друг.

« _Карлом Пауэрсом_ , — как позже прочтет Майкрофт, — зовут, а вернее звали пловца-чемпиона из Брайтона (на самом деле из Хоува)». 

— Хм-м, — все, что он говорит сейчас, в темноте своей комнаты.

— _Дело_ в том, — объясняет Шерлок, — что у него пропала обувь.

— Обувь? — повторяет Майкрофт. Это был действительно очень долгий день, и он не уверен, что что-либо имеет смысл в настоящий момент. Вероятно, нет.

— Обувь, да. Его кроссовки, — нетерпеливо повторяет Шерлок. — Они пропали. Возможно, их забрали. Я думаю, мы должны их найти. — Он выжидающе смотрит на Майкрофта, замерев у окна, и его волосы сияют в оранжевом свете натриевой лампы.

Майкрофт не может удержаться от зевка. Голова словно набита ватой, а в глазах резь и сухость. 

— Хорошо, — бормочет он. — Я спрошу про обувь Карла.

Шерлок широко улыбается, показывая все свои зубы. Снова стрелой бросается к кровати и протягивает руку. Майкрофт протягивает свою в ответ, и Шерлок вкладывает в нее наперсток.

Если бы Майкрофт не был таким уставшим, он спросил бы зачем. Вместо этого он лишь снова закрывает глаза.

\--

Майкрофту двадцать два, его брату десять.

— Дженнифер, — говорит ему Шерлок, паря у окна и назойливо теребя шторы.

«Прекрати, — хочется сказать Майкрофту. — Ты невыносим». Вслух он лишь повторяет: — Дженнифер.

— О, она смышленая, — сообщает Шерлок таким тоном, словно это удивляет его. — Гораздо умнее многих. Не такая умная, как _ты_ , конечно. Но ведь она… 

— У нее есть преимущество в возрасте, да? — прерывает Майкрофт. Шерлок поднимает голову и щурится в темноте. 

— Да, — наконец соглашается он. — Она гораздо моложе тебя. 

Шерлок подскакивает и усаживается на подоконник, скрестив ноги. — Я нашел для нее ее сумочку, — сообщает он. — Она потерялась, а я ее нашел. 

— Здорово, — Майкрофт улыбается. — Просто отлично. 

\--

Майкрофту тридцать семь, его брату десять.

— Джон, — говорит он, улыбаясь от уха до уха. — Джон Уотсон. Его сестра рассказывала ему сказки, так что у него есть, что рассказать мне. А когда они заканчиваются, он выдумывает свои собственные. Джон _потрясающий_.

— И что за сказки он рассказывает? — любопытствует Майкрофт. — Добрые?

— Всякие, — отвечает Шерлок, по-прежнему широко улыбаясь. — Я попросил его рассказать сказку обо мне, и он рассказал. И о нем. И обо всем.

— Зачем тебе понадобилась сказка о тебе? — любопытствует Майкрофт, как будто не знает, что подобное как раз абсолютно в характере его брата. 

— Чтобы я не забыл! — горячо заявляет Шерлок.

Майкрофт кивает. Он понимает. 

— Твой Джон… Уотсон, да? Кажется приятным мальчиком. Могу я…

В дверь вежливо стучат, и он оборачивается.

— Сэр? — тихо окликает его Джун. — Сэр, все нормально? Мне показалось, я слышала ваш голос?..

— Все хорошо, — быстро отвечает он. — Я, должно быть, разговаривал во сне. Спасибо.

Он вновь поворачивается к окну, но все, что может разглядеть — лишь тени.


End file.
